a) Scope of the Invention
The invention relates to an XLR cable connector.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
XLR cable connectors to create electrical plug-and-socket connections, especially to transmit audio signals, are known and are offered by various manufacturers. Among connectors, one generally differentiates between plugs (male) that have contact pins as electrical contact elements, and sockets (female) that have contact tubes, into which the contact pins of a plug can be inserted. In addition, one also differentiates connectors as being cable connectors, also known as open connectors for attaching to an electric cable, and appliance connectors that can be built into an electrical device and are also known as chassis or receptacle connectors. Both cable as well as appliance connectors can be constructed as plugs or sockets. In regard to XLR connectors, all these constructions are known. XLR cable connectors constructed as plugs can be connected to XLR appliance connectors constructed as sockets or to XLR cable connectors constructed as sockets. XLR cable connectors constructed as sockets can be connected to XLR cable connectors constructed as plugs and to XLR appliance connectors constructed as plugs.
XLR connectors are standardized in standard IEC 61076-2-103. Besides 3-pin XLR connectors, XLR connectors with other pin-numbers, especially 4-7-pins, are also known.
In actual practice, the problem may arise that two XLR connectors constructed as plugs or two XLR connectors constructed as sockets are to be connected to each other. To do so, adapters known as “gender changers” are available that can be attached to the corresponding connector. The disadvantage in this case is that there are separate parts that each must be procured and that can be lost.